infinite_stratos_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Edea Crownsworth
Edea Crownsworth (イデア・クラウンズワースエッディー Edea Crownsworth) is the true main antagonist of Kingslayer: He Who Brings Order Through Chaos. Her true identity is that of the Kingslayer's darker half. She believes in creating social progress by instigating wars to eliminate weak races and lead the people to greater heights by natural selection through the Infinite Stratos. Appearance Edea wears a purple skin-tight dress with a plunging neckline and feathers around the collar, a headpiece adorned with jewels and a metallic half-circle frame on her back with two long strips of sheer fabric hanging down each side. Before revealing her face, Edea wears a red beak-like mask to conceal her identity. Personality Before her possession, Edea was benign and gentle. She devoted her life to helping others, focusing upon the students she cares for at the Academy. She was beloved by all, teacher and student alike, as many looked up to her as an aspiring figure. Many of them were saddened upon the news of her retirement, along with her mysterious disappearance. Edea is cold, calculating, and ruthless. She is a master of her own will and uses other people willingly in order to achieve her goals. However, she is also bound by the rules as she explains that she and Raiden were never meant to meet and fight because of their opposite natures. She also fulfills her end of the bargain honorably yet will willingly and mercilessly kill those that turn against her, like he did with Charlotte's father Albert. But because of Albert's sacrifice, she spares Charlotte's life, as normally she would've served her and made a pact but that was made with her father years ago. Relationships Raiden Hataru: Both Raiden and Edea are manifestations of the Kingslayer's souls; one embodying the light and the other embodying the dark respectively. Due to their conflicting nature, they are forbidden to meet and fight one another as it would be a battle out of hatred. Despite that, they can still sense each other's presence, hear their thoughts, and feel their emotions. Both of them despise one another greatly due to their natures but they cannot fight to the end due to being opposites. Madoka Orimura: Edea was the one who found a young Madoka and saved her from death in the alleyway. Ever since then, Madoka looked up to Edea. Edea is deeply invested in Madoka's growth and is very committed to her role as Madoka's teacher and giving her the opportunity to grow and think for herself. She was satisfied when Madoka finally developed a plan to achieve a goal on her own. When Madoka succeeded in destroying Yokohama but failed to kill her twin brother Ichika, Edea simply told her that she can try again as many times as she wants to and that Edea will always be there to help her as it is all for Madoka's sake. It does appear that Edea truly cares for Madoka, having a similar relationship like Chifuyu has with her little brother Ichika, as she told her that everything is for her sake and calls her her student. Infinite Stratos & Abilities It is unknown what IS Edea piloted back in her youth but is speculated that because she became Brunhilde, her strength was nearly that of Chifuyu's. Due to her possession by the Kingslayer's darker half, she has gained the powers of the Primal Origin. She can effortlessly halt incoming attacks with her hands and swipe her opponents away with a wave of her hand. She can create dark crystals from the ground that she can use as weapons. Her main armament is a crystal sword similar to Raiden's first gunblade, Blazefire Saber. She can also use her own hands that act as claws to defend herself. She can also transform into her Akuruturuka mode similar to Raiden's but more darker in terms of color. She can also levitate and fly in the air with the use of black-feathered wings that sprout from behind her. History Edea was once the winner of the 3rd Mondo Grosso tournament, awarded with the title of Brunhilde, and became acquainted with Chifuyu Orimura and Tabane Shinonono at some point. She also became a principal of the IS Academy at one moment of her life before she retired after just one year and disappeared. Before the events of the story, she wandered inside the IS Core Network, mainly the Primal Origin, where the Kingslayer's soul was sealed. It was then that the darker half was released and possessed her. Before that though, and before she became Brunhilde, she founded Madoka Orimura in an alleyway and took her into her care, grooming her to be her student. Edea is revealed to have aligned with several countries in order to achieve her goals. The most notable is North Korea but she is also revealed to have aligned up with Phantom Task. Quotes “No one’s come to save you, have they? You’ve had a hard life, Madoka Orimura. ‘She’ll be fine,’ they say, ‘Eventually someone will help her,’ they say. I am sure that is what everyone thought as they looked away and ignored you. The world shouldn’t be so unforgiving as to abandon a young child like yourself. You didn't do anything wrong. Don't worry. I am here for you.” --to a younger Madoka. "So, you’ve failed once more, Madoka. But you must not be so discouraged. You can try again. That’s why I permitted you to destroy this city. Even going so far as to bring despair to your kin. Because you judged that he was an important piece on your game board. Start over as many times as it takes. I am here to provide you with the help you need. Everything…is for you, my young student." -to Madoka. “Naturally, you’re upset, but this was not a futile mission. We’ve learned many things. Gather your forces again and bring out the elite troops. Take all the time you need for a counterattack. I must remain hidden in the shadows which why I need you to be my face. A symbol of your own. Madoka Orimura, next time you will show the world the true meaning of fear.” -to Madoka. “Raiden Hataru? You still go by that name? It certainly would be fascinating to fight you; however, you should know that you and I cannot be allowed to engage each other in combat directly. But then, you would have no one worth fighting.” -to Raiden "We are mirrors of each other. We are polar opposites. We are two but one. I know you can feel my existence. We were once whole originally--" -to Raiden. "Through conflict of the Infinite Stratos, they bring out their natural ability and talent. If a species fights for survival, they will progress higher above the chain whilst casting out the weaker species that they have defeated into dust. All I have done is watch over them and intervene only slightly, nothing more and nothing less.” -Edea's motives “Originally, we were not supposed to meet until we return to sleep again. Whenever we meet, our battle is always filled with hate. We are the same existence, so we can only detest each other. But we can never fight to the finish. It will only be the same cycle as before and will bring only grief to GRIEVER as it has done countless times. Even now the urge to fight you courses through me. But my forces have been defeated. It is my loss. Do as you will with this world until it is your time to sleep.” -to RaidenCategory:Characters